


A Saturday Morning At School

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: Terra ended up in detention, let's discover what exactly happened...





	A Saturday Morning At School

**Author's Note:**

> This is an High School AU! ~

I’m sitting at my desk in the classroom, alone with Professor Eraqus. He looks at me, our eyes meet, and I can see a disappointed expression in his gaze.

**It’s 8a.m., on a Saturday, and I’m in detention.**

His eyes go back to the magazine laying on the desk in front of him. His hands slowly turn the pages, one after the other. I look back at the paper on my desk, a white sheet with only one sentence written in black at the top of the piece of paper.

_**‘Write about how you ended up being in detention this morning. We will show your writing to the principal to explain your sudden behaviour.’** _

Next to the paper lies a pencil and a rubber. I take the pencil in my hand and start to think about the subject of my written expression. How did I end up here? As the thoughts come to me, I start unconsciously to spin the pencil in my hand. I raise my head toward the window and contemplate the beautiful blue sky.

From this room, I can see the main building of the campus: the dormitories, where my friends and I live. My friends… Ven and Aqua are probably at the morning practice right now, and I am stuck here, sitting in a chair, because of some misunderstanding?

_**“I don’t believe you’ll find what happened in the sky, Terra.”** _

The teacher’s voice made me jump with surprise and took me back to Earth. Right. If I can finish this work quickly, I should be able to join my friends earlier than planned. I look back at the white sheet and I read the sentence more than once. I look at the clock, 8:17a.m. Already?

**Sigh.**

I look at Professor Eraqus who went back to reading his magazine. Will he really believe me if I write the truth? There weren’t any witnesses and the teacher appeared at the wrong time, at the wrong place… I shrug, the truth is always better than a lie, anyways. I hope he’ll understand…

‘The other day was only a misunderstanding.’ No. That’s not how I should start this. I take the rubber and erase what I wrote. ‘What happened last Friday was only a misunderstanding.’ Hmm… What if… What if I don’t start by saying that it was a misunderstanding…? ‘Last Friday, my teacher, Professor Eraqus, caught me in an unfortunate situation.’ How does this sound? … It feels like I am mocking the principal. Sigh. I erase the sentence once again, and look at the clock.

**8:34a.m. Crap.**

I put my head in my hands and look at the paper. I’m trying to concentrate. I know what happened, I can write it. Why do I struggle so much on the beginning of the ‘story’? Come on, Terra. You can do it. You have to do it. I slapped my cheeks with my hands, making the professor raise an eyebrow. I take a deep breath and starts writing.

‘Last Friday, as I was walking through my classroom to the cafeteria, I encountered a student from class B, Vanitas. To go from my classroom to the lunch room, I had to go outside and he was waiting for me there, hiding behind a wall. He jumped in front of me and savagely grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the wall, where nobody could see us.’

‘I didn’t understand. It is true that I do not like him, but I don’t remember doing anything to make him angry at me. I was startled, and I admit that I was slightly starting to get angry; I didn’t have much time left to eat so I was in a hurry. I didn’t have time for his tantrum. I tried to tell him that I was in a rush, but he didn’t let me go.’

‘He then started talking about Ven, my best friend, who is also a classmate. Vanitas was saying some things about Ventus being stupid for being friends with someone like me, about the fact that he was way better than anyone else at the school and that Ventus should be friends with him and not, I quote, “two pathetic brats” like Aqua and me.’

‘He then mentioned his former relationship with my friend. It is true, they both loved each other, but soon after the relationship started, Ventus noticed a huge amount of jealousy coming from Vanitas, towards Aqua and me. And that scared my friend. So, after a while, he decided to put an end to the relationship, but Vanitas didn’t agree, and he kept bothering Ven about it, telling him he still loved him, telling him he would change – which he never did…’ … Hmm, I’m not sure I can say that. I should erase this. ‘telling him he would change and all he said was only hurting my friend more than anything.’

‘Aqua and I took care of Ven after this happened. We were always with him, hanging out together whenever we were able to do that in order to make him think about something else than this-’ No. I can’t call him a jerk, sadly. ‘than Vanitas. And I guess his jealousy kept growing.’ Am I saying too much…? It’s my friend’s life so I probably shouldn’t say so much, but it explains Vanitas’ behaviour…

‘Back to the present, after Vanitas mentioned his relationship, he started saying that I wasn’t worth it, that Ven deserved someone way better than me. I can understand that he is hurt, but it is not my fault. Therefore, I don’t understand why he decided to suddenly attack me that day. He tried to punch me and he managed to land a blow on me. Thus, I reacted. I actually let my anger get the best of me and I punched him back. That’s when Professor Eraqus arrived.’

I guess that’s it… I’m so not proud of myself, I should have controlled my anger. I hope Ven won’t be too mad at me…

I get up and walk to the teacher’s desk and hand him my paper. He takes it and reads it pretty fast. I’m looking down, I’m ready to be scolded. But he doesn’t do it, he doesn’t seem mad, on the contrary.

“Terra, I’m sorry that you were caught in the middle of this relationship. I was honestly disappointed by your behaviour, but I understand now. I won’t show this to Principal Yen Sid, but I do hope you’re going to work on that anger of yours. Now, go join your friends. You deserve to spend a nice weekend.”

“Thank you so much, Professor!”


End file.
